guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GW-Alc
ARCHIVES: >>One<< Back Last online 1 month ago. Hi.--Alcedo talk- 15:07, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Heya, welcome back :) --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:22, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::Oh and peeps, DW is trying to be run again. /sweatdropoverthetoilofmakingthedescriptions Happy Easter!--Alcedo talk- 15:31, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :::Alc! Your back! We mist you :D wb -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 15:40, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm glad you're doing better. --◄mendel► 17:16, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Sorta.--Alcedo talk- 17:52, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yay! You're back! (btw, I raided your palace while you were gone)-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:29, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::If you took any of my gold items, ur dEd m33t. Good to see you too. Working on the RPG as we speak.--Alcedo talk- 21:22, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::But that voltaic spear was lonely!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 06:09, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::The wha...? That isn't mine. That's F1-s.--Alcedo talk- 11:24, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Archived. Finally. ^^--Alcedo talk- 11:33, 10 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Your already stole my cookie and now stole my FREAKING SPEAR NAZGIR! -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 15:20, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Lol. I wish I really had, then I might have been able to buy an everlasting Mursaat tonic (but I'm working on that with suicidal).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:53, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Fun Stuff Oooh! Go see! I got hit in the head with an Inspiration mallet and just had to do something. Enjoy. :D EDIT (I EC'd myself dammit): I'd like to ask you to suggest strategies for these bosses or point out any flaws. This is balance practice for my RPG. Thx.--Alcedo talk- 11:57, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :I've seen you making the stuff. Still gotta read up on the latest changes to boss1 and read entire boss2, but it seems very nice. Mimicing me and Suicidal, are you? :P -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:11, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :: Am I? Naww am just bored.--Alcedo talk- 12:13, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I will be leaving Soon Read this -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 07:38, September 9, 2009 (UTC) My afternoon is gonna go to waste But your's shouln't, cause it's your BIRHTDAY!!!!1 CONGRATULATONS!!!! Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 11:47, October 16, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks. But I don't feel so special today :c 20 doesnt feel that good. --Alcedo talk- 14:03, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh come on! It's not that old! Gratz!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:35, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm 17 and would give anything to be 20 (or pref around 22) :::Happy birthday :) A F K When 16:36, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Its not 20, I'm just plain sad and unloved... EDIT: someone talk to me on msn or something... --Alcedo talk- 17:56, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::Added :P A F K When 18:00, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Gee, I never saw you on these wikis, Johnny.--Alcedo talk- 18:01, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Nuuu... that's not my name. My name's... um... Fisty McPedophile... yeah, that's it. A F K When 18:03, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::And I'm Lady GaGa.--Alcedo talk- 18:04, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Shweet. A F K When 18:05, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::::Missed you on msn. Happy birthday nonetheless! --◄mendel► 21:42, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Late to the party: Happy birthday Alc :D --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:30, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :There never was a party :(--Alcedo talk- 01:13, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::He was referring to the conversation on your Talk Page as the party. A F K When 11:08, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::I canoe dat!--Alcedo talk- 11:09, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Thinking... 1. I hast Fraps. 2. I could install GW (again) 3. I hast Sony Vegas. 4. I hast YouTube channel. 5. I can play PvE and PvP -> I could do some dungeon walkthroughs, or PvP movies WHO CARES??? AS IF ANYONE WOULD WANNA WATCH THEM! --Alcedo talk- 18:16, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :1) Doombox is a past precedant who shows people probably would. :2) Wanna be friends? :P A F K When 18:18, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::>1 How come I never heard of this guy? His editing is good... but he likes too much disco music. XD ::>2 I might make movies... somebody else convince me. Cmon people I need appraisal (and viewers) --Alcedo talk- 18:44, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Dunno, he's fairly well known. :::I'll watch, even if I'm not someone else :P A F K When 18:46, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Ho HO HO Merry X-mas!!! -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 18:43, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, but I thought you were gone? :Oh and this site is long dead...--Alcedo talk- 10:56, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::1) He's back since the 19th. ::2) This site is far from dead. ::3) Merry Christmas. ::4) How are you doing? -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:22, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Fine thanks, working on my RPG and micro econ exam. (this is Alc btw, CBA to login, my Firefox messed up) -- 11:24, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Happy New Year Happy New Year! -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 11:14, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC)